


Hasta el fin del mundo

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Romance, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no viven en aquel mundo que los adoraba, sino en uno desolado desde que el apocalipsis azotó a la humanidad. Pero se tienen el uno al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta el fin del mundo

**A medianoche**

Las noches siempre son oscuras y los peligros que albergan las calles se ven multiplicado por mil cuando el sol se ha ocultado.

Tom y Bill deben permanecer despiertos y alertas, dispuestos a blandir cualquier objeto que sirva o, en último recurso, a utilizar su últimas municiones (en los próximos días, saben que deben de hacer excursiones solo con el fin de encontrar más; son necesarias).

Ese penthouse, que en tiempos lejanos pertenecía a una pareja adinerada, es ahora su refugio.

Su casa temporal, al menos.

No por el lujo que ya no tiene ni por la seguridad de antaño que hubiera podido evitar cualquier robo, sino porque está ubicada en un décimo piso y hay muchísimas puertas de fierro entre ellos y… el resto. Porque el resto representa un riesgo que puede engullirlos en un pestañeo, y quieren sobrevivir a toda costa.

Tom cierra los ojos un segundo, exhausto y los abre de inmediato cuando Bill le da un codazo. Sonríen. Sonrisas que no se ven en las sombras pero que se pueden percibir como una caricia suave, cálida, intangible.

A lo lejos se escuchan gritos desgarrados por unos minutos y luego culminan tan repentinamente como han comenzado. Nunca faltan los que ya no quieren seguir adelante en una existencia destinada a la extinción y buscan perecer.

Las horas siguen pasando y Bill y Tom no hablan: es mejor quedarse callados y oír lo que la ciudad tiene que decir para así no ser tomados por sorpresa.

Cuando suenan los campanazos que indican la medianoche, no se sobresaltan; los han estado esperando porque significa que dentro de cinco horas y media amanecerá.

Y, como siempre, justo antes de volver a sumergirse en el silencio, Tom se inclina, haciendo que su aliento choque con su oreja y se estremezca, y susurra las dos palabras que le sirven de consuelo, incluso más aquella diminuta esperanza que sigue habiendo en su corazón.

“Te amo”.

 

  
**Otoño**

El otoño dura ochenta y nueve días. Aunque Bill no puede asegurarlo, lo leyó por ahí quién sabe cuándo y el conocimiento se le ha quedado grabado en la cabeza. El otoño es... sin mucha relevancia. Hace un poco de frío y las hojas de los pocos árboles que quedan en pie caen formando una alfombra de colores opacos. No más, no mucho menos.  No corre el gélido viento del invierno ni están los rayos calientes del verano. Solo hojas y muchos momentos propicios para hacer excursiones, y para ser presas. No es excitante si uno no lo busca o si el peligro no te encuentra a espadazos blandidos en la oscuridad. Tom piensa igual, a excepción de un detalle: le gustan las hojas muertas y secas. Pisarlas y oírlas crujir mientras camina sobre ellas sin cuidado. Bill no aprueba esa diversión infantil pero tienen tan pocas fuentes de entretenimiento que no tiene corazón de decirle a Tom que se detenga, que el sonido le está produciendo jaqueca. Porque esa sonrisa diminuta en los labios pálidos de Tom vale por todos los dolores de cabeza del mundo.

 

  
**L.A.**

Bill a veces se pregunta cómo hubiera sido si no se hubiesen mudado a los Estados Unidos con la cabeza llena de ilusiones y sueños.

Tal vez la posibilidad de ver a su madre otra vez sería algo más que un deseo vano.

(¿Mamá estará viva?, es otra de las cosas que se pregunta en ese momento que está sentado en el balcón del décimo piso y sus pies se balancean, y el vacío está ahí, a la expectativa, y siente que el pecho se le encoge).

L.A. les había recibido con los brazos abiertos, con sus luces luminosas y con el océano Pacífico y sus aguas frías. Y Alemania los había despedido con sus fans europeas sintiéndose traicionadas y diciéndole adiós a estar a solo dos horas de ver a su familia y a su único amigo cercano.

Pero aquellos colores brillantes, lujo, y promesas de fantasías a realizar se habían desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora la ciudad está desolada y gris. Horriblemente gris y vacía, no es ni una sombra de lo que era. Hace mucho que el Metro no funciona, los grandes letreros no son encendidos, y las tiendas fabulosas han sido o saqueadas o… Saqueadas los primeros días después de la catástrofe es la única opción, en realidad.

Y así está todo el mundo. California, ni con su sol, ni con sus ofertas ni su importancia se salvó de terminar como el resto.

Bill sigue balanceando los pies y mira hacia abajo, sin sentir vértigo.

Sigue así hasta que unos brazos rodean su entalle y lo obligan a bajar del barandal.

—He conseguido víveres. Nos servirán por un tiempo… —Es Tom, por supuesto—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estaba pensando. —No quiere decir más. La conversación la han tenido millones de veces, y está cansado y tiene hambre.

—Te tengo algo.

Bill levanta la mirada hacia los ojos marrones de Tom y sonríe, sintiendo chispas minúsculas de curiosidad. Su hermano le consigue presentes muy contadas oportunidades ya. Lo substancial es sobrevivir, ¿por qué? A veces no lo tiene muy claro.

(Aunque si él no estuviera, Tom tampoco podría. Y eso es motivo suficiente la mayoría de ocasiones).

—¿Qué es? —pregunta. Todavía sonríe y estira la mano, esperando a que Tom le dé lo que le ha traído.

—No es la gran cosa y sé que no vale, Bill, pero lo encontré de casualidad en el almacén y creí que te gustaría.

Tom introduce la mano en su casacón negro y viejo, saca de ahí un objeto pequeño y se lo entrega a Bill.

Es un anillo de platino con un diamante negro en el medio.

El dinero, el oro, los diamantes en el mundo en el que viven ya no tienen el valor de antaño. El agua es el nuevo petróleo, el nuevo dinero… Sin embargo, al inicio había sido distinto. Todos habían querido negociar sobrevivencia hasta que habían entendido que los ricos y los pobres estaban metidos en la misma bolsa: solo el más apto seguiría viviendo.

A Bill todo eso no le interesa.

Se pone el anillo y extiende la mano para verlo, la sonrisa que no ha abandonado sus labios se intensifica.

L.A. puede estar mustia, apagada e irradiar muerte y vandalismo, pero en ese instante, Tom está ahí.

Y Bill lo abraza y entierra el rostro en su cuello, sintiendo… sabiendo que si Tom está ahí, desear estar en otro lugar es pecado.

 

  
**Muerte: mala o buena suerte**

No han sido tan numerosas las veces en las que han estado a punto de morir. (Por decirlo de algún modo, porque cada respiración puede ser la última, y lo saben perfectamente. Nada es seguro. Nadie es confiable…)

Cuando la catástrofe sucedió y las ondas abrasivas del sol calcinaron a más de la mitad de la población, fue la primera. Y cuando las tinieblas cubrieron cada pedazo de la Tierra durante poco menos de seis meses después de un cataclismo que destruyó gran parte de la civilización, fue la segunda. Al final, había solo un cuarto de los casi 7 mil millones de habitantes.

Tom y Bill entre ellos.

A veces Bill cree que fue por fortuna que estuvieran en el establecimiento de la Universal durante la tormenta solar, en la parte subterránea de los estudios.

O que, a diferencia de un gran porcentaje de los demás que sobrevivieron con ellos, no salieran del sitio en el que estaban para ir en búsqueda de una familia que estaba al otro lado del océano Atlántico. Que las horas de oscuridad en las que los gritos desgarradores atravesaban el aire muy seguido, hubieran tenido máquinas expendedoras para no morir de inanición y un techo seguro encima de las cabezas.

A veces cree que es suerte. Buena suerte.

Otras que seguir adelante es un castigo. Del karma, de Dios, de Alá, de Buda… de cualquiera de esas fuerzas superiores que se han ensañado con ellos por cometer pecado.

Y cuando piensa eso, pues les saca un dedo mental ya que qué más puede pedir si todavía tiene a Tom a su lado y es capaz de respirar el mismo aire y sentir su toque suave y delicado.

 

 **  
In decrescendo**  

 

_And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood_

_And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down_

_And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down_

_I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood_

_I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever_

[y mientras vamos cayendo, y en este charco de sangre  
y mientras estamos tomándonos las manos, y mientras caemos  
y en este charco de sangre, y mientras caemos  
veré tus ojos, y en este charco de sangre  
encontraré tus ojos, esto significa para siempre]

Demolition Lovers - My Chemical Romance

El polvo que se había levantado era tan denso que apenas podía respirar y no veía muy claramente qué sucedía a su alrededor o en qué estado había quedado el lugar. Los pulmones le quemaban y tenía el sabor a tierra en la boca y las fosas nasales taponeadas. Pero debía seguir avanzando si quería encontrar a Tom, y lo hacía paso a paso, cuidadoso y ayudándose de fragmentos de pared que todavía se sostenían cuando tentaba con su mano y hallaba alguna. El piso bajo sus pies había cedido y Tom había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo, él se había agarrado por reflejo de una viga sobresaliente. Habían sido escrupulosos como siempre, no entendía qué había salido mal y por qué ahora estaba ahí, a punto de ahogarse en sollozos y prohibiéndose pensar en el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

Se talló los ojos y tosió. Tom estaba malherido en alguna parte pero seguía vivo. Si fuera diferente, habría sido el primero en saberlo. Aquella seguridad lo hacía seguir. Se había golpeado una pierna muy fuerte y tenía dos heridas profundas, una en el brazo izquierdo y otra en el hombro, y el dolor pulsaba aguerrido, queriendo llamar su atención. Bill hacía lo mejor que podía para ignorarlo y cuando llegó a un desnivel que le indicaba la presencia de una escalera, se confortó más. Tom solo podía estar dos pisos abajo. Bajó dos, cuatro peldaños y de súbito quedó interrumpido el camino. Una porción de gradas se había desmoronado y tendría que saltar una buena distancia. El polvo estaba más disipado y el oxígeno ya llegaba sin tantos problemas a sus pulmones. Podría hacerlo.

Dio un brinco con todas sus escasas fuerzas. Llegó a su meta pero no bien parado, y su pierna ya previamente adolorida, se quejó con más ímpetu, un alarido sofocado desgarrando el silencio de muerte. Las lágrimas escocieron, sin embargo, se las limpió de un manotazo y siguió adelante. El descanso estaba intacto, al igual que la segunda tanda de escaleras y llegó al primer piso. Estaba cada vez más cerca y su corazón corría una carrera desbocada por la ansiedad. ¿En qué estado estaría Tom? Esquivó los numerosos trozos de concreto, muebles viejos y diversos objetos caídos de los pisos superiores hasta que llegó a donde quería, reconociendo inmediatamente la máquina expendedora que habían estado desmantelando a golpes para vaciarla de sus últimos chocolates. Estaba reducida a pedazos. Tom se encontraba cerca, hecho un revoltijo sanguinolento e inconsciente. Ahora sí no impidió que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas.

Pero había tenido razón: estaba vivo. Aunque a un ritmo muy lento, su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando. Las heridas eran numerosas y era muy probable que tuviera alguna parte rota. Bill se sentó en el suelo irregular y puso la cabeza de Tom encima de sus piernas después de llegar a él. No estaba consciente y la sangre no paraba de salir de algunas laceraciones a lo largo de su cuerpo. Las gotitas rojizas mancharon sus manos y la sangre de los dos se juntó, coagulándose y formando una costra en ciertos lados mientras se quedaron ahí, Bill sabiendo que tenía que superar su propia debilidad y dolor, y llevar a rastras a Tom al piso en el que se refugiaban. Y debía hacerlo ya. La noche estaba tan próxima que incluso los vándalos se habían guarecido.

Una tonada de cuna se coló de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta y la tarareó, meciéndose levemente. Estaba mareado por la falta de energía… No podía cargar a Tom. No podía salvarlo, y entre salvarse él solo y perecer los dos, optaba por la segunda opción sin premeditaciones. ¿Por qué seguir viviendo si se estaba solo y en el puto infierno? La nana pronto dejó de serlo y mutó a una de las letras de sus canciones de cuando el mundo todavía estaba servido en bandeja de plata ante ellos y Tokio Hotel tenía la oportunidad de ser grande. Las lágrimas que habían seguido cayendo se intensificaron y fueron acompañados por hipidos, por desesperación. La sangre seguía manando y cuando abrió los ojos al sentir un apretón en su brazo, incluso la sintió dándole sabor a su boca y ocupando el lugar de la tierra. Pero no importó porque Tom había despertado. Y, entonces, supo que seguirían adelante. Los dos.

 

 

**Invierno**

Antes el invierno en Los Ángeles únicamente se anunciaba mostrándose el ambiente más templado y precipitaciones seguidas. La nieve era un suceso extrañísimo. Ahora cuando llegan los meses invernales, la nieve es frecuente, hay un descenso notable de temperatura y la lluvia es más frecuente. Hay frío. Hay vapor que sale de sus bocas cuando es de madrugada y están despiertos, vigilantes.

Tom es friolento y suele atraer hacia sí a Bill, y envolver a los dos en los cobertores raidos. Los huesos le duelen tal anciano y lo único que quiere hacer es dormir. Pero sabe que no puede. Tom odia el invierno con cada fibra de su ser. Lo único bueno es que los peligros disminuyen. Por el contrario, Bill podrá dejarse arropar y cubrir pero una de las cosas que más disfruta es mojarse bajo la lluvia, sentir el gélido viento contra su rostro. De algún modo íntimo, le hacen recordar que está vivo.

Son dos modos distintos de apreciar una temporada ineludible, sin embargo, comparten algo: son meses de profunda e irrevocable nostalgia. La nieve puede llevarlos a esa época en la que eran niños y Tom odiaba salir a jugar afuera, e igual lo hacía porque Bill se encargaba de convencerlo. El frío también los lleva al aire helado de la última vez que vieron a su mamá en el aeropuerto. Y está todo más oscuro. Y sus manos buscándose en las sombras reconforta muy apenas en las noches en las que deben permanecer despiertos. Eso es el invierno ahora.

 

 

**Belleza del caos I**

Bill mira su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo completo intacto con el que se ha topado de casualidad.

Su cabello ya no está brilloso ni es negro, las raíces rubias oscuras luciéndose en las greñas sucias y sujetas en una cola baja. Ya pasó aquella época en la que había tiempo, dinero, espacio para las cosas fútiles y la vanidad.

Debajo de sus ojos hay ojeras profundas, círculos negros y no ha tenido ni un ápice de maquillaje en el rostro en lo que se siente décadas.

Sigue conservando su figura entre esquelética, la cual es acentuada por el gabán negro y suelto que parece que le está engullendo.

No es sino un fantasma de lo que solía ser. De ese chico bellísimo que podía hacer girar la cabeza a cualquiera, fuera hombre o mujer, y sin importad la edad ni sexualidad.

Esto es lo que queda.

 

  
**Ahora y entonces**

Ahora es un lujo.  
Los peligros acechan y tienen que estar pendientes, no pueden dejar de tener las orejas paradas y ojos imaginarios en la nuca; no pueden dejarse llevar y lanzar por la borda los sacrificios, la sangre y el horror que les ha tomado llegar a donde están.  
Si es que se da, porque uno de los dos simplemente ya no puede más, es con ropa, rápido… Necesitado. Y que solo sirve para la satisfacción del momento.

Entonces era una ceremonia que les gustaba tomarse con tiempo y lentitud. Un tributo a lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Al mismo acto.  
(En su mayoría de veces, ya que la deseo también podía atacar en cualquier instante y circunstancia, y era buscar un lugar privado con desesperación, y arrancarse las prendas o dejarlas puestas, no importaba, y prescindir de preparaciones más allá de las requeridas, y hacerlo, y alcanzar el clímax, y estaban).

 

 

**Equilibrium**

_if i don't make it, to heaven, promise you will visit me in hell - BlueMeadow193_

Hablan de morir.

No es muy seguido.

La muerte les rodea. ¿Para qué escabullirla también a sus conversaciones? Así que prefieren no hacerlo a menos cuando no es necesario.

Pero ahora sí es lo es.

En una de sus excursiones por la ciudad han encontrado los cuerpos de dos adolescentes. Acaban de ser matados, incluso aún están calientes. Están uno encima del otro, bocabajo y dejados en plena acera.

Al verlos, de inmediato Tom y Bill miran a su alrededor, en posición de defensa, prestando atención e intentando vislumbrar si el peligro sigue cerca.

La calle está desolada y no hay ruidos.

Bill se agacha ante los cadáveres a una distancia prudente y suspira mientras Tom los voltea con un puntapié. Pueden tener cosas útiles... pueden haber sido matados solo por placer y no haber sido robados. No se sabe.

Es una chica y un chico, tal vez rondando los diecisiete. Sus manos están unidas y han sido asesinados con dos tiros limpios en plena frente. No traen nada de valor, lo que abre la posibilidad de que los hayan atrapado robando.

—No tienen nada.

—Sí.

Levantándose, Bill mira hacia el cielo y cierra los ojos por un segundo.

—¿Crees... crees que estén juntos? Ya sabes, allá arriba.

Tom y Bill nunca han sido creyentes, y ni el apocalipsis ha cambiado eso. Pero sí creen en un más allá, una vida después de la muerte, por más que sea una sinrazón, algo sin base.

—O allá abajo —responde Tom.

Bill suelta una risita seca, muy amarga.

—Cuando nos maten...

—Bill.

Han renovado su caminata y sus voces resuenan en la avenida vacía.

—Déjame terminar: cuando dejemos este mundo, ¿crees que iremos al cielo o al infierno?... Oh, ya sé que no me debes contestar. La respuesta es obvia.

Tom saca la mano refugiada en su abrigo y la entrelaza con la de Bill por un instante, antes de volverla a poner en su sitio, agarrando con firmeza el arma resguardada ahí.

—Sí, es obvia —acepta Tom—. Pero quiero que me prometas algo.

—¿Umh?

En una competencia imaginaria, estarían empatados en quién ha hecho las cosas peores. O quién podría hacerlas. Por sobrevivir en el caos.

Pero igualmente, Tom siente que ante la presencia de Bill, ningún ente podría hacer algo menos que caer... Y no quiere estar el resto de la eternidad sin ver a su hermano.

—Prométeme que si no llego al cielo, me visitarás en el infierno.

De nuevo, Bill ríe. Con la misma amargura, el mismo desaire.

—Por supuesto, Tomi.

 

 

**Invierno II**

La nieve ha caído durante toda la noche. Bill mira la ciudad cubierta por un manto blanco y puro y no puede pensar en otra palabra que “hermoso”. En cambio, Tom se mordisquea el labio inferior y desea que la nieve se derrita lo más pronto posible para que no sea imposible ir en busca de alimentos, solo tienen para unos días más.

—¿No quieres salir un rato?

Bill casi sabe de antemano la respuesta pero pregunta en voz baja y lejana, y Tom no puede más que suspirar.

—No… aunque si tú quieres…

Bill le calla apoyando su mano en su brazo. Se sumergen en silencio durante largos minutos, ambos contemplando a través de las ventanas, hasta que Tom suspira de nuevo.

—¿Quieres hacer el amor?

Recibe una mirada de asombro, y no es para menos. Porque ha dicho “hacer el amor” lo que tiene verdaderas implicancias, un significado distinto al “¿quieres hacerlo?” o murmurar “Billy…” en tono necesitado. Tom está pidiendo que se desnuden y se tomen su tiempo. Bill se siente conmovido por muchos motivos y sonríe.

—Sabes que no podemos.

No pueden, es verdad. Pero imaginarse que sí tienen la posibilidad hace que el mundo se vuelva un poco más brillante y acogedor. Y hace que Bill abrace a Tom hasta que los brazos le duelen.

 

 

**Belleza del caos II**

Tom ha revisado el perímetro y recorrido la mayoría de estancias de aquel piso, seleccionando las cosas que les pueden ser útiles y guardándolas en un bolso que tiene a la espalda. Ya no queda nada por hacer y debería de emprender el camino de regreso pero al encontrar a Bill observándose en un espejo deja caer el bolso y avanza hacia él.

—Bill… —susurra.

Bill le ha escuchado pero no voltea, dejándose abrazar cuando Tom ha llegado a su altura y le ha rodeado con sus brazos por detrás. Apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano por un segundo antes de volver a fijar la mirada en el espejo.

—Mira en lo que nos hemos convertido —dice con voz lejana.

El espejo ahora refleja dos jóvenes, dos gemelos. Porque sus facciones son las mismas desde que el tinte dejó de ser aplicado religiosamente, desde que los piercings fueron removidos, desde que las braids de Tom se soltaron y desde que Bill ya no se maquilla.

Tom y Bill se miran en el espejo.

Mejor dicho, Tom mira a Bill contemplarse en el espejo, sabiendo cómo se siente su hermano.

En esos momentos, Bill se está dando el placer de reducir toda la realidad a la superficie, a la vanidad. Está sufriendo por eso, acordándose del brillo cegador de antes y dejando que lo azul invada su corazón.

Los minutos siguen pasando.

Tom los está dejando pasar, sin embargo, cuando nota que la noche caerá pronto, tensa su agarre y Bill suelta un quejido por la sorpresa debido a  lo súbito del movimiento.

Sus facciones son las mismas ahora, pero sus cuerpos no. Debajo de la ropa ancha y oscura, Tom conserva sus músculos. Saben que son útiles. Y Bill sigue siendo igual de delgado que antes.

—Tomi…

—Ya es suficiente —murmura Tom contra el oído de Bill—. Tenemos que irnos.

—Pero…

—No —interrumpe, firme.

Sin aflojar su agarre, se pega todavía más a Bill, comenzando a dejar besos secos en su cuello después de haber apartado el cabello.

Para él, Bill no es una sombra deslucida de lo que era. Sigue siendo tan hermoso como siempre, porque los sentimientos, las emociones que le produce Bill, el amor que comparten, las ganas de sobrevivir para seguir estando juntos siguen vigentes. La lucha. Las lágrimas. El amor. Su amor. Y eso está intrínseco en lo que mira sus ojos que su hermano nunca podría ser algo menos que lo más bello que existe.

—Te amo.

Tom no dice nada más. No es necesario.

 

 

**Verano II**

Años atrás había sido una casa de lujo. No muy grande, eso sí, solo dos pisos en doscientos metros cuadros con pocas habitaciones con sus baños respectivos, una sala-cocina amplia y una terraza de madera encerada con escaleras que descendían directamente a la playa. Ahora, como todo, es un fantasma triste y gris de lo que era. Todo lo que el mar había avanzado, invadiendo la costa, fue retrocediendo paulatinamente, pero el desastre ya estaba hecho, y la casa… o mejor dicho, las paredes que siguen en pie cargan aroma a peces y a algas, a madera podrida. A decadencia. Sin embargo, para ellos es perfecta por su ubicación, y desde que por casualidad la descubrieron un verano, han vuelto infaltablemente cuando empieza la temporada. Se ha convertido en su pied-à-terre.

Un par de días de los trescientos sesenta y cinco que pueden relajarse de verdad.

—Eso es maravilloso —comenta Bill, dejando que el agua fría del mar moje sus pies.

Tom sonríe unos metros atrás, sin bajar la guardia. Acaban de llegar y deben cerciorarse que no haya peligros acechándoles. Sin embargo, cuando su hermano súbitamente corre hacia él y lo jala hacia el agua, se deja llevar sin pelea. A diferencia de Bill no se quitado el calzado y éste se moja… Están siendo doblemente irresponsables. Con su seguridad y con algo tan preciado como son los zapatos que están en sus últimas y esperan pasar a ser botados en la basura. Es una lástima que Tom no pueda darse aún ese lujo.

—¿Verdad que es maravilloso?

Las pequeñas olas siguen avanzando y retirándose, y sus pies enfundados en sus medias y zapatillas ya húmedas para ese momento siguen empapándose. No es una sensación agradable. Pero Bill tiene los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa marina en su rostro, y sus dedos están entrelazados brindándole corrientes eléctricas diminutas como anticipación de lo que ocurrirá. ¿Es maravilloso? Claro que lo es.

—Lo es —murmura.

Una revisión de los alrededores a mucha conciencia les toma tres cuartos de hora, y es satisfactorio confirmar que realmente están solos a kilómetros a la redonda y que la casa en ruinas sigue siendo demasiado alejada de la ciudad como para que sea usada de refugio por alguna pandilla de malnacidos.

No pueden quedarse ahí demasiado tiempo por la falta de provisiones, y no pueden llevar demasiadas provisiones porque tienen que recorrer ligeros el largo camino por las amenazas constantes, pero mientras adecua una de las estancias mejor conservadas de la casa, Tom se obliga a no cavilar los aspectos negativos y así agriarse lo que representa una de las mejores cosas del año. No le gusta tener a Bill fuera de la vista, sin embargo, tampoco había pensado en interrumpir su contemplación de las olas reventando en el horizonte y de los colores naranjas y rojizos del atardecer. Es un espectáculo que sabe que su gemelo ha aprendido a apreciar de corazón.

—Tomi…

El mencionado levanta la vista y sonríe al ver a Bill en el umbral del hueco en el que antes estaba la puerta.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunta Tom son una sonrisa gentil y sin verdadera preocupación.

No recibe respuesta y no intercambian más palabras porque Bill se pasa primero las manos por el cabello y luego lo desciende a la cazadora rojiza oscura que tiene puesta, quitándosela en un movimiento fluido. Debajo tiene una camisa muy ajustada color negro que por lo bajo que están sus pantalones deportivos deja ver su tatuaje de estrella. Tom traga duro, sintiendo la intensidad en los ojos de Bill y agujas de excitación en su entrepierna, las cuales se multiplican por mil cuando el otro hombre empieza a desabrochar botón a botón, revelando su pecho y estómago cremosos.

—Bill… —jadea.

—Tomi.

No se queda quieto y se endereza, avanzando hacia Bill y paseando sus manos por cada pedazo de piel al que llega, pegando sus labios al cuello de su hermano y succionando. Bill suelta un quejido contra su oído y pierde la poca racionalidad que tiene. Su primer encuentro de la noche es apasionado y furioso, y arranca todos los sonidos de placer que se han retenido en su garganta durante mucho, destrozando el mutismo y dejando moretones leves y arañazos. Tom y Bill lo necesitan así, sentirse y saber que todavía se desean como años antes y lo cual no pueden demostrarse tan seguido como quisieran. Para el segundo cambian de posición, y es muy lento, pausado. Amoroso. Las embestidas de Bill son profundas y no depara en dejar besos mariposa en la mejilla caliente de Tom y en sus labios abiertos de par en par.

En solo dos días establecen que esa parte tan esencial como olvidada adrede y por necesidad, sigue ahí vibrante como siempre. Es brutal y es suave. Es vivir su amor.

 

**  
Primavera**

Tenían ocho años la primera vez que Bill le regaló una flor a Tom. Habían sido dos lilas y Tom las miró sin saber qué hacer hasta que levantó la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos tan iguales a los suyos brillando con intensidad y con amor. Era un símbolo, un “acéptame”. Claro que Tom la aceptó y la estrechó contra su corazón.

La segunda vez había sido en la adolescencia, un gesto casual en apariencia. La relación tan estrecha de Tom y Bill no había seguido igual pero siempre estaban ahí el uno para el otro. Bill había tenido unas cuantas chicos y chicas, Tom chicas, muy pocas. Había sido una noche que llegó intoxicado y encontró a su hermano tendido en su cama, desnudo y portando una sonrisa. Durmieron juntos y lo único que encontró la mañana siguiente fue una lila.

Las lilas ni siquiera eran las flores favoritas de Bill… o no lo serían, si tuviera flor favorita.

Pero habían estado presentes.

Porque así como la primera y la segunda ocasión, hubo tercera, cuarta y quinta.

No hubo sexta en buen tiempo, ya que los cambios se sucedieron uno tras otro y lo único que importaba más que tenerse, era sobrevivir. Mantenerse completos… Sin embargo, la primavera había llegado. No tanto en el clima, pero sí en sus ánimos, y aquella mañana en la que Tom desapareció de la vista de su hermano por unos minutos, poniéndolo temeroso, y luego retornó ocultando las manos detrás de su espalda, Bill sonrió emocionado.

No era una lila, eran florecillas silvestres de varios colores. Eran preciosas.

A diferencia de Bill, a Tom no le gustaban las flores porque acababan marchitándose y perdiendo su belleza. Nunca lo había expresado en voz alta, sabiendo que evidenciaría una ideología tonta e infantil: la vida era así y no se podía luchar en contra. Algún día morirían sin poderlo evitar y desde ya estaban marchitándose; cada día era uno menos.

Bill agarró su rostro con delicadeza y besó la comisura de sus labios, murmurando “gracias” con voz conmovida.

 

 

**(De) Restos e inmisericordia**

Tom está enfermo. Cuando Bill le dice que va a ir a buscar algo que pueda ayudarle con la fiebre, se niega. Luego, empeora y entre alucinaciones y sudor, no logra encontrar fuerzas para detener a su hermano.

Es una enfermedad viral y se curará pronto con líquidos y buen cuidado, pero Bill no soporta verlo en ese estado y sale a la búsqueda. ¿De qué? No está muy seguro. Va con cuidado y trata de no alejarse demasiado, esperanzado en que alguno de los almacenes que han recorrido de pies a cabeza tenga alguna droguería que no haya sido completamente devastada.

De algún modo, tiene suerte. Casi puede saltar de felicidad al entrar a una farmacia, o lo que queda, y comprobar que algunas estanterías contienen una que otra pastilla y jarabe de utilidad. Guarda en su abrigo lo que puede y reemprende el camino de vuelta.

Es entonces cuando lo escucha: el llanto de un bebé que rompe el silencio pesado. Suena muy cerca y desvía un poco su trayecto. Sabe que no debería, que lo mejor sería que hiciera oídos sordos y llegara a Tom… sin embargo, llega a la fuente del ruido y ve que en efecto es un bebé envuelto en harapos y llorando con todos sus pulmones, y el corazón se le encoge.

¿Cómo habrá llegado ahí?

Bill se arrodilla y acaricia la piel tersa del niño, pasmado cuando el pequeño atrapa su dedo corazón entre sus deditos y comienza a chupar la punta. Seguro está hambriento y tiene frío. Sabe que no puede llevarlo a casa y que está destinado a morir.

Al oír risas burlonas muy cerca, murmura un “lo siento” y se incorpora inmediatamente, atento.

—Es carnada. Inteligente, uh.

Es una mujer que roza los cuarenta. Tiene el cabello largo y su cara está muy sucia. Su ropa está hecha girones grises y marrones. Sus ojos, verde penetrante, son los mismos del bebé.

—¿Carnada? —repite.

Ella asiente, mostrando sus dientes amarillos y sacando de entre sus trapos un cuchillo; está preparada para atacar. Bill es más rápido y saca el arma de su abrigo en donde anticipadamente estaba su mano. La mujer no se amedrenta y se lanza, y Bill no tiene más remedio que disparar. Hay eco y el gimoteo del bebé se hace más intenso.

Bill se limpia las gotas de sangre que le han salpicado, intentando no pensar en nada. Mientras menos piense, menos remordimiento tendrá, y en el mismo entumecimiento, otro disparo más viola el silencio.

Después no se escucha ruido alguno.

Tom no cuestiona nada, ni siquiera cuando mejora y le cuenta en susurros lo que tuvo que hacer. No le juzga, no le pregunta. Le entiende. Han llegado hasta donde están en base a muchos sacrificios y seguirán adelante porque ahora es la sobrevivencia del más fuerte. Y Tom y Bill son fuertes.

 

 

**Familia**

El primer perro que tuvieron fue a raíz de una discusión. A veces el motivo que originaron los gritos y los objetos atravesando el aire se pierde.

Y a veces no.

Bill había sacado una vez más el tema “nada es para siempre, Tomi”, y Tom había respondido con el usual, “excepto que tú y yo sí somos para siempre”.

Eran pensamientos distintos. Bill tenía miedo y Tom ya estaba dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos olvida es que Bill salió dando un portazo y el rugido del motor de su auto resonó en los oídos del mayor de los gemelos por largos minutos, amenazantes.

Pasaron dos horas, dos largas horas, y Tom siguió esperando… así como siempre lo haría por la convicción de que Bill siempre volvería.

Así fue, Bill regresó, y no regresó solo: traía entre sus brazos un cachorro.

—¿Qué…? Pero… pero… —Tom parpadeó confuso.

Bill se sentó en la alfombra y dejó que el cachorro juguetera con las correas de sus botas mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Es nuestro.

—Uh… Bill…

—Es nuestro —repitió Bill—. Él también ahora es de nuestra familia porque… —calló de improvisto y suspiró—. Sabes que no estoy tan seguro en cuanto a lo que vendrá pero tú sí y eso basta por ahora, Tomi, así que este será nuestro hijo.

Tom sonrió, a pesar de no estar demasiado convencido y se dejó caer al lado de su gemelo, también acariciando al animalito.

—No quiero que se sienta solo cuando no estemos en casa —pensó en voz alta al cabo de unos minutos.

—Quizá deberíamos tener otro —sugirió Bill.

Tom parpadeó lentamente, asimilando la idea. Le gustaba.

—¿Por qué solo dos? —preguntó envolviendo en sus brazos a Bill—. Deberíamos tener cuatro. Siempre dijiste que querías una familia grande.

Era verdad. Pasado.

Bill siendo un crío de diez años había sentido una debilidad única por los bebés pequeñitos e indefensos, ofreciéndose de niñero cuando alguna de sus tías o primas lo requería, y clamando a quien quisiera escuchar que le gustaría muchos hijos.

Esa mentalidad había cambiado drásticamente con el paso de los años, sin embargo, ante las palabras de su gemelo, asintió.

Sabía que Tom era el que quería tener muchos perros.

—Entonces cuatro. Cuatro serán.

Y cuatro fueron.

Y de los cuatro, tres desaparecieron bajo una pared de concreto entre aullidos desgarradores. Uno sobrevivió, casualmente ese que había sido el primero en llegar a la vida de los Kaulitz, pero no por mucho. La parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba atrapado y se quejó en lamentos de desesperación y dolor por horas antes de finalmente dejarse vencer.

Tom y Bill nunca los vieron porque estaban en el estudio.

Una semana después, al visitar las ruinas de lo que una vez había sido su casa, vieron los pedazos de la vida que había estado tratando de construir y el cuerpo de su primer perro en descomposición.

 

  
**  
Fragilidad (dividida en dos)**

Tom se echa la culpa silenciosamente, maldiciendo sin aliento mientras corre como alma que lleva el diablo. El costado le duele, igual que el tobillo que tiene lastimado por haber saltado una caída de tres metros y medio y haber aterrizado mal, pero si se detiene, no llegará a Bill.

No puede concebir algo peor en todo la jodida existencia que dejar a Bill esperando días y días, preguntándose qué le ha pasado y temiendo haber quedado solo. Sus excursiones no suelen darlas sin compañía, es preferible ir ambos, más seguridad porque dos pares de ojos sirven más que uno.

Pero Bill estaba demasiado cansado y Tom simplemente no había podido despertarlo, así que haciendo silencio se había ido.

Si no regresa, ni siquiera habrá podido despedirse de su hermano.

Gruñe, escuchando unas risotadas.

Le están cazando como un animal, sin embargo, conoce bien esa zona como para dejarse llevar a callejones sin salida o arrastrarlos en su desesperación al edificio en el que está su refugio.

En su cabeza está trazado el plano que tiene que recorrer para poder perderlos introduciéndose en un estacionamiento laberíntico de varios pisos. Aún si le siguen los pasos y es una pandilla de seis miembros contra uno, podrá escapar.

Su corazón está tan acelerado que solo es capaz de escuchar sus propios latidos. Cincuenta metros más. Tiene que lograrlo.

Un grito gutural y demasiado cerca para su gusto resuena justo cuando ha llegado al estacionamiento. Sube unos cuantos niveles, el dolor en su pie empeorando, y se esconde en un desnivel difícil de ver.

Ahora debe esperar a que se cansen de buscarlo y se retiren.

Unos largos, muy largos minutos pasan y su respiración sigue sin calmarse. Pero cuando escucha ruidos próximos, se cubre la boca con la bandana tratando de ahogar cualquier sonido.

—Solo haces más largo lo inevitable. —Es una voz masculina, muy suave y Tom desea que su palpitar se detenga y no lo evidencie.

¿Qué sería lo peor si es lo que atrapan?

No es la muerte. Lamentablemente. Es tortura por diversión, por sadismo y aprovechamiento de cada centímetro de piel, de órganos, de cabello.

Es no volver a ver a Bill.

Para cuando vuelve a regresar a su horroroso presente, está a solas. Se moviliza con cuidado pero solo puede comprobar que no tiene tanto valor como presa para que sigan persiguiéndolo unos vándalos que han dejado libre hasta el último de sus instintos más bajos.

Regresa a casa con cuidado, apurándose porque ya es media tarde.

Ha pasado toda la mañana fuera y regresará con las manos vacías y un tobillo medio lastimado; adolorido, vencido.

Y está bien, en sí, ya que regresará vivo.

Bill corre a su encuentro, al primer piso, apenas abre las inmensas puertas de fierro, y le recibe entre furioso y a una nada de deshacerse en llanto. Le da un beso hambriento y un derechazo que hace que el oído le zumbe.

Casi todo al mismo tiempo.

—Aquí estoy —dice Tom con un fantasma de sonrisa cuando han quedado callados y quietos.

Todavía siguen a la entrada, a la vista y paciencia de cualquiera. Bill asiente.

—Más te vale. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Entre los dos trancan la puerta y suben a su décimo piso. Cierran la cuarta puerta con el mismo cuidado y Tom se deja caer al suelo, sintiendo que finalmente podrá respirar tranquilo.

No pasa, porque recibe otro golpe en el mismo sitio y el oído le zumba de nuevo. No mueve ni un solo músculo para quejarse o soltar un gemido de dolor. No se lo merece.

—¿Tom?

Han sido tres porrazos sin merced cuando Bill se deja caer a su lado y le mira desde muy cerca. Sus grandes ojos clavados en su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Desperté y no estabas… ¿Sabes lo que se siente?

—No. —Recibe un derechazo más pero esta vez en el brazo, y no duele mucho—. ¿No es suficiente?

Bill se acurruca contra él en respuesta y llora.

 

 

**Verano**

Más que verano afuera, se siente verano adentro. Calidez y rayos fuertes. Hace mucho calor y como todo ha cambiado, el Pacífico ya no es tan frío como antaño, y los dos son felices. Verano significa emprender el camino hacia aquella parte lejana en la que las playas están desiertas y pasar ahí un par de días acampando en las ruinas de una casa lujosa de playa. Es broncearse un poco, es echarse desnudos al sol y bañarse en el mar medio tibio y con olas de gran tamaño. Es agradable. Es un momento de ellos. Son mini-vacaciones de la oscuridad y de vivir temiendo por sus vidas a cada instante. Hay contras, muchísimos contras, pero lo importante es que son felices. El verano, por dos días, es felicidad. Pura e irrevocable felicidad.


End file.
